


A Proposal to remember

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: During the one year disbandment of Fairytail, Lucy makes an important decision.





	1. The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](https://teatitty.tumblr.com/post/183126449974/lucy-and-loke-get-married-during-the-year-of-fairy) by teatitty. I was inspired by it and I do love a bit of fluff so here ya go!

It had started out so innocently enough. He was filled with only good intentions as he had approached his lovely mistress Lucy. Several weeks had dragged on by since the disbandment of Fairytail and she had taken it hard. Hard was an understatement actually, if her growing pile of newspaper clippings and photos was anything to go by. He had to step in. So, it had been with great trepidation, he had opened his door and stepped into Lucy’s home. He had been surprised to see her packing. He watched as she manoeuvred all her stuff into cardboard boxes. **  
**

“Lucy, what are you doing?”

She paused, just for a moment,before continuing on with her task. Should he be offended that she didn’t even look at him?

“I’m packing my things Loke, I’m moving to Crocus”

He would have gone anywhere with her, but it had still caught him off guard. Why move so suddenly?

“Crocus? Why?”

“It’s closer to Sorcerer Magazine’s head office. I’m going to work there as a journalist. It will help improve my writing ability for sure. My book could certainly use that”

She had thought she had been sneaky, glancing at the pictures of her friends, but nothing she did ever got past her lion. He looked on at her in sympathy, the urge to comfort her slowly taking over anything else. But first he had to make sure she wasn’t rushing into things, that this job wasn’t solely for finding out about the others.

“Lucy…I’m upset that Fairytail split too. But surely you believe everyone will reunite again? I can understand you needing another job, but please don’t drive yourself crazy with this”

After the fact, she would apologise profusely for turning on him, apologies he would wave off with easy understanding. But in the moment all she felt was a burning betrayal. She didn’t understand what the Master was doing, why her friends had so easily left without any kind of fight and she took it out on him.

“Someone has to care Loke! No one else seems to! I want to know my friends are safe, is that too much to ask for? I don’t want to lose anoth-…And what about Natsu? He doesn’t know we’ve split up, what if he comes back? Should I just tell him, ‘ Oh sorry, but I don’t know where anyone is or what they’ve been doing’? Why are you even here? I didn’t summon you”

He wasn’t proud of the way he flinched back in response, a spirit should never make their owner feel guilty. Still he answered her as calm and collected as he could.

“Because it’s been weeks since you’ve summoned any of us, even Plue, and you know how much the little guy loves hanging around with you. I was just…worried that’s all. I don’t want you to feel alone in this, because you’re not. It’s not you against the world Lucy. Remember, your stars are always with you. I’m always with you. It’s ok to feel upset, yell at me all night about how unfair it all is if you want, I don’t mind. Feel free to check up on our friends, I want them to be safe too, but don’t become obsessed Lucy. That’s not healthy.”

She didn’t know what it was, maybe something in his expression, how caring his eyes were, his soft smile suddenly very inviting. Or maybe it had been the way he was clearly trying to not to lift his arms to hug her. Whatever it was, she broke, the emotions she had been holding in finally giving way. She rushed over to him and he took her in his arms.They never talked about how long he held her, or how long she cried, that was only ever going to be between them. She was thankful for his silence, and him her trust.

 

He had demanded weekly check ins. Once she was all settled in at Crocus, he had appeared to inform her she was going to summon at least one of them once a week, if she didn’t then he would just summon himself. He was on watch now, desperate to make sure she didn’t recede back into herself. If pressed he would admit that he was being a little overprotective, but love does that to you. It had annoyed her but she did as he asked. So, on a bright Monday morning, for the first time in a month, she summoned Plue and received a tiny tackle of joy from the spirit. His happiness made her vow to keep him out for at least one day. She kept Plue at her side as she wrote up columns for work or left the city to follow stories, he basically followed her everywhere. One day slowly melted into two, into three… After a week of summoning Plue everyday she had to admit Loke had a point. Ranting to kind ears about the stresses of her day, hanging round with a friendly face, travelling with someone, she had missed all of it. So, it was with great reluctance, that she summoned Loke with Plue the next Monday and admitted that after a weeks trial, she would be going along with his plan. The smug look was promptly scolded off his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Lucy was thankfully finally looking a lot happier. She still kept tabs on her friends, nothing could stop that, but there was no overwhelming pressure inside her anymore. Instead her priority seemed to be on the one other guild member she could keep in regular contact with, Loke. He was pleased at her regular summons of him over these past weeks, but was starting to question her motives. At first it had all made sense to him, regular training to make sure she stayed in shape, they would pick a park in town and brawl it out. He was proud to say it was getting harder and harder for him to actually win those matches, Lucy’s magical power was slowly but surely increasing. But he was starting to notice certain things, questions were starting to bug him. So it was during a training match, as Lucy’s whip sailed past his head, that he asked her about it.

“Hey, Lucy, Can I ask you something?”

He jumped to the side as her whip came hurtling back by his feet, clever girl trying to trip him up. But now wasn’t the time to admire her, unfortunately.

“Sure, but don’t think you’re going to distract me!”

He chuckled, distract her? With her lazer focus he didn’t think it possible.

“No, I was just wondering something. Wouldn’t your training go a lot better if you went against different spirits? Don’t get me wrong I love the special attention, but fighting different styles would help you more in the long run surely?”

She actually tripped, amusement mixed with concern bubbled inside him as she stood up, trying to balance herself.

“Ah well, you see…it’s…I wanted to spend more time with you, we’re friends, good friends even, but I wasn’t sure if it was ok to summon you simply go for a walk together or something. I know I can with Plue, but every spirit is different. I didn’t want to waste your time”

He casually walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. While on the outside he was sure he looked so cool and suave ( he didn’t), on the inside he was cheering. Lucy wanted to spend time only with him, one on one, that was a victory!

“Lucy, no moment I spend with you could be considered a ‘waste’. Say now, you wanna skip the training and go on a date?”

His cheeky grin appeared before he could really stop it. He figured she would shut him down as always. Though hope sprang in his heart when he noted her blush.

“Idiot, I meant…Not a date,but I wouldn’t mind going somewhere”

‘Not a date’, he could work with that. You can treat your good female friend to dinner while still considering it ‘Not a date’. Now where could he think of in Crocus that was…subtly romantic. He could feel her stare at the back of his head and somehow knew she knew what was going on with his thoughts. He shot her a sheepish grin, arm held out for her.

“Well then Lucy, ready to be blown away? I know some really good places to eat. Who knows, maybe you’ll change your mind?”

She probably never would, he sadly realised. Still, she caught him completely off guard by taking his arm in hers, almost tugging him along in her haste, pointedly not looking at him.

“Alright, then let’s go already!”

He chuckled as he tugged them in a whole different direction, he was going to really enjoy today. Regardless of how she saw them, he had to admire her for being so brave, she was so upfront about her feelings. He was glad to be on equal footing with her, it made him feel all warm and gooey inside.

 

Lucy Heartfilia was a coward. It was the only way she could describe herself really. She had nothing truly demanding to distract her now, no end of the world fights, no one barging into her home and capturing her attention. So she had nothing to focus on instead of her growing infatuation for Loke. Oh come on, infatuation? It was basically a full on crush. She didn’t want to say love so early but… It had been growing for some time. She would be blind and stupid to ignore the fact she’s looked at him as more than just a friend for so very long now. She wanted to tell him, she did, hence the multiple invites to her home in the past week alone. But it turns out telling someone, ‘I have a crush on you and want to date you’, is harder than it looks.  Sure she did have the excuse of her work, keeping an eye on her friends, writing her book when inspiration struck and training, with a different spirit every time now. But still, she was a major coward. It was stupid, she was confident enough in herself to believe that he would say yes, or at least let her down easy. She knew he wasn’t cruel and wouldn’t tease her for her feelings and yet…

“Are you alright ? You're looking pretty down.”

Oh, he had caught her glaring at the floor as they were walking through the streets of Crocus. Well that was just great, here he actually invites her out for a change and she’s spoiling it. She plastered on a smile, waving him off.

“Yeah I’m fine Loke really, I’m just a little out of it. Sorry”

He shook his head at her, a returning smile replacing his concerned look.

“No I understand, you worked really hard on your last article, don’t think I didn’t see that you got a full page spread. I’m super proud of you Lucy. Why, I even bought a copy just to read it”

He was practically gleaming with joy, was he really that happy for her? A small blush formed on her cheeks as she sighed, bemused with his antics. He had stopped his over the top flirtations lately, being more sweet and supportive, it was getting to her much more than his sultry words ever could.

“Oh come off it, I’m sure Jason is just returning the favour for all those interviews I gave him back when I was in Fairytail”

His smile turned softer at that, gone were the days that saying Fairytail brought sadness, even if she was still worried for them all.

“Nonsense, it was pure talent. That’s why I thought I would treat you today, and look, here we are!”

They were stood in front of a large bakery. It was bright and well decorated, with flowers in pots lined up in front. A sign by the door proudly read ‘The Marigold’

“I’ve been doing my research you see and apparently this place has the best desserts in all of Fiore! So of course I had to bring my sweetheart right? Take a look and choose anything, my treat”

She looked at him, a little startled, before walking in, her lion following closely behind her. She was at once assaulted by a lovely mixture of smells, warm cooked dough, the smells of fresh fruits in scones, it all smelled so sweet. Her stomach growled as she hungrily looked at the displays, there was way too much to choose from. She even contemplated some of the multi-tiered cakes, but quickly remembered that this was all going to be on Loke. There was no way she could force him to spend too much. A treat was appreciated, but she hoped she wasn’t that greedy. She settled for a pack of six cupcakes, three vanilla and three chocolate. She might be going cheap, but chocolate for a treat was a given. The cupcakes were decorated with frosted swirls and had little icing decorations on them. They almost looked too nice to eat really. She happily took the package, waiting impatiently while Loke paid and shot out the bakery. The smells were too tempting in there. She heard a chuckle as he caught up with her.

“You could have had something else too you know, I wouldn’t have minded paying for more”

She shook her head, stubbornly taking out a cupcake and biting into it. Her frustration melted away into pure bliss as the soft mixture of chocolate and cake basically melted in her mouth. It was light and fluffy, just the way it should be, the slight guilt she had at eating something so sugary, at making Loke pay for it, melted away. The white frosting and star decorations were a nice touch, but also quickly disappeared with the rest of the small treat. She stopped to lick the remaining frosting off her fingers when she finally heard him giggling. She gave him a confused glance as he got closer.

“I take it from the fact you practically inhaled it that you enjoyed that. Good, you deserved it. Here you missed a bit”

He reached over and gently wiped at her cheek, coming away with a bit of frosting on his thumb. She felt the cursed blush warm her cheeks once more as he grinned cheekily at her, the sparkle in his eye spoke of unhidden amusement. That was until he looked at his thumb, seemingly becoming lost at what to actually do with the frosting. Wasting it seemed straight off the table. She could tell he was tempted to eat it, probably giving off a line about how she tasted, stars it spoke of how much she paid attention to him if she could practically hear the line he would use in her head. But he had been really careful lately about not breaking boundaries. His amusement slipped to a thoughtful frown as he internally argued with himself. This paired with the cheeky teasing, supporting her, buying her things just because…it all seemed so domestic. Not in a terrible way, in fact it was so comforting that really she couldn’t help but-

“I love you”

He started, staring at her, brow raised, not quite believing what he heard. He was slow to speak, letting out an uneasy laugh in the silence, trying not to jump to any conclusions.

“Wow, if they’re that good Lucy I should have bought some myself” He proceeded to finally lick the frosting off his thumb, giving a hum in approval. “That does taste lovely, though that might be because it was on you first”

They both stared at each other, the bad one liner sinking in, before it hit Loke like a rock. He spluttered, flustered that he could even come up with something so terrible. Lucy watched him flounder with a gentle calm, already used to his antics.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“You’re probably right” He stared at her, stunned. So she continued. “After all, I do make everything better, don’t you agree?”

She didn’t know where this surge of confidence had come from, maybe from the fact she finally had him blushing, but she rolled with it. Standing on tiptoes, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She walked off, leaving him frozen, mouth agape, brain trying its best to work out what just happened. It wasn’t until she had pulled a vanilla cupcake out of the box, when he came rushing to her, stopping in front of her, arms moving wildly as he spoke.

“Woah, woah, wait a moment! You can’t just confess…..oh my stars you confessed your love!” His face darkened to a deep crimson,  but his manic grin told her he was ecstatic, so she gave him the moment he needed to process it all. Somehow, now that it was all out in the open, she was incredibly relaxed, ready to take whatever response he gave. “ You can’t just do that, kiss me, then walk off like everything’s normal! That’s just teasing me Lucy!”

She shrugged at him, unable to really give him a proper response.

“Yeah it is a bit weird to be honest. I’ve spent so long wondering whether I should confess or not, whether it would hurt our friendship or make things awkward. But now, right in this moment….I dunno, I guess it was just the right time, because I do feel normal, I feel good actually”

She grinned at him and his arms slumped to the sides. He still looked stunned, shaking his head softly..

“Hurt our friendship? Really Lucy? You’re going to kill me one of these days you know that? Do you know what you do to my heart? I thought I was just hearing things or you were joking around…but for the record, I love you too, my princess”

The dramatic spirit he was, he bowed with a flourish, causing her to chuckle. He really was so silly, but that’s why she loved him. A strong, warm feeling flowed through her, intensifying as he stood up to grin madly at her. His hands were opening and closing at his sides and he seemed desperate to grab her, she understood the feeling. Right now, in his arms seemed like home. It was taking the both of them a great amount of restraint to not just cuddle and kiss each other stupid right there in the street. But unfortunately that probably wasn’t the best idea, unless she wanted to end up in the magazine she worked for.

“Come on, let’s go home”

“Home?”

“Right, I want to sit at your side, in your arms and stuff myself with sweets. A cupcake date, how’s that sound?”

An arm slid round her waist as he stood next to her, nuzzling her cheek before pausing, unsure of himself. A small nod from her was all the prompt he needed to place a kiss on her cheek, a kiss by her lips and then finally capturing her own in his. He was gentle, lips slowly moving over hers as he pressed against her. There were no fireworks, but her heart was beating loud enough you could mistake it for one. He pulled back, a goofy look on his face, and that was only from a chaste kiss! She could only imagine how he would look after future endeavours.

“Sounds lovely Lucy, your home or mine?”

His wink made her immediately want to be snarky with him, and a part of her was secretly glad she hadn’t lost her comfortable feeling around him. That they could still tease each other no problem.

“Mine obviously.Or should that be ours? You are my boyfriend now after all, on our first date, wow things can go by so fast”

The reminder both elated and flustered him. She hoped she would remember his expression right now as they walked back to her…no their home, He looked so content, like he belonged with her. She hoped he knew how much she believed he did.

 

He wanted their next date to be something big, something worthy of her. She was everything to him and he needed to prove it, despite her best objections. He figured something classy would be best. As much as he loved their relaxed ‘Cupcake date’, a pajamas wearing Lucy relaxed against him was always a plus, he wanted to really woo her. Unfortunately, ‘The Red Rose’, was fully booked for a month. His sources told him that this restaurant was the hotspot for couples, so he happily made the reservation, but was apologetic when telling Lucy the news. Thankfully, like the angel she was, she forgave him. She did complain that he didn’t need to spoil her so much but really, it wasn’t spoiling someone if they deserved it. As the month went on, he felt like he was constantly waiting for her to finish some task or another, unfortunately her work didn’t stop just because his heart demanded it did. The days flew by as they tried to spend as much time as they could together, before finally, the big day was upon them. It was now time to impress, starting with his look. It was a shame he regularly wore suits so he couldn’t really surprise her in that regard,but he did switch up his tie, a smooth black silk tie, so there was that. He chose to go in his ‘Loke’ form. Something about being more human appealed to him, he didn’t question it. Since he decided against his glasses he felt he looked rather smart as he examined himself one more time. Satisfied, he opened his gate to step into Lucy’s home, ready to pick her up.He wasn’t ready, however, for how stunning she looked.

“Oh Loke! Give me a moment and I’ll be ready to go!”

What more could she possibly need to do? She looked perfect! He was pretty sure his heart had stopped. She was wearing a short sleeved formal dress that went down to her knees. She had matched with him, picking a lovely black that fitted her body nicely. Closer inspection showed small white stars decorating the bottom of the dress. Sneaky, he liked it. Her hair was up in a bun and he caught the sight of small earrings in her ears. She picked up a small handbag, hanging it on her shoulder, and grinned up at him.

“Ok, ready to go!”

“Suddenly Lucy, I feel very underdressed”

He had meant it as a joke, but she did look up at his face disapprovingly.

“I’m not surprised, where’s your glasses?”

Now there was a surprise, a small chuckle escaped him as he replied.

“Why, what’s the matter princess? Don’t like my beautiful eyes?”

“No! I mean, yes I do! It’s just…oh nevermind let’s just go”

She tugged him along by the arm and he caught a quiet muttering about ‘looking casual’. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug.

“Why, you wouldn’t happen to prefer me in casuals would you?”

She pointedly looked away from him, trying not to give him any extra amusement.

“Maybe I do! Maybe I would prefer to see you in that jacket and shirt combo of yours every now and then…I know where we’re going you can’t but seeing you like that reminded me of it.”

The night had only just started and already he was giddy. He was never going to be tired of her.

“I’ll remember to visit more often like that then Lucy, but please, tell me, what is it about my casual look that you enjoy? Is it just my glasses? Or is it also the jacket? Are you into a comfier look? Or is it maybe the trousers?” He smirked as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. “And the way they shape my a-”

“A-aah! Look at the time, we really must be going or we’ll miss our reservation!”

She shot off, mortified and he watched her go, incredibly amused. Really now, she was just too cute. He moved into a brisk walk, aiming to keep up with her and also keep up the teasing.

 

It was a nice place, he had every chance to look around as they sat at their small table for two. It was well furbished, bright paintings and flowers decorated the room, but not to excess. He swore he could hear soft music coming from somewhere, giving the whole room a calm ambience. The menus looked fancy, he was pretty sure he couldn’t correctly pronounce half the things on it, but Lucy handled their order like a pro. He guessed all that time in high society had rubbed off on her a little. She was poised and elegant, reminding him she was well suited to this type of place. If only he could afford to bring her here everyday. His ruminating was interrupted by a slight nudge at his ankle, he looked up to catch her staring at him, having poked him with her foot.

“And you’re back, I lost you there for a second, was I boring you?”

“Not at all Lucy, I was just lamenting that I can’t bring my princess here all the time. It all seems to suit you quite well”

She snorted, before sipping at her drink.

“Listen, I love this I do, but everyday? No thanks! Give me a pizza at home anyday! This is lovely for a treat, but I enjoy my time best when it’s me and you relaxed together just saying whatever. It’s funny to listen to the weird stuff you come out with when you’re high off lack of sleep”

“I think you mean high off love”

“I know what I said Loke and i’m sticking to it”

He mock glared at her, causing her to splutter into her drink, trying and failing to hold back a laugh. He understood at that moment what she meant, in Fairytail he had gotten so used to the closeness of everyone, the fact no one cared what you did or said, that he forgot that in most other places in society that kind of behaviour was frowned upon. Special occasions only then he supposed, he wouldn’t mind that. Sucks to be them that they won’t ever see his diamond’s shining brilliance, her infectious laugh, her silly teasing and flirting. Though should he really be that upset it was all for him? Being the greedy lion he was, the idea of all her attention on him sated him like nothing else.

“What’s got you looking so smug?”

“The fact that there are idiots in this world who don’t know what they are missing out on”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“You”

He was wearing his ‘Lovestruck kitty cat’ look he knew it, but come on, it was her! She didn’t know how to react, looking down at her plate, mumbling to herself, before shyly looking up at him through her lashes. She might be embarrassed but she was clearly pleased by his praise. His chest filled with a burning love, one that pumped through his veins and made him feel so much lighter. He cursed the small distance between them, an itch to hold her rising beneath his skin. Unfortunately for the both of them, he was incredibly affectionate and tactile.  He blamed it on his feline nature, but the need to pile love and affection on her, to receive it in return, burned hot inside him. If he couldn’t get his love out through touch, it came about in other ways.

“You know what Lucy? Marr-”

His hands shot over his mouth as his eyes widened in alarm. Since when did he just blurt things out? Well all the time if you listened to Lucy, but that wasn’t the point! He had her attention now, a confused stare as she waited for him to finish.

“M-marvellous place isn’t it? I mean the food and the atmosphere…even if you don’t want to come every day we should come again”

He let out a nervous chuckle that did nothing to convince her, staring at him suspiciously. Thankfully she seemed to muse over his words.

“Changing the subject back now you’ve flustered me huh? How cruel. But I do agree we should maybe eat out more. Tonight was a nice change of pace, especially since I’ve got work all day tomorrow”

A groan escaped her lips as she bemoaned the long article she had been asked to write about the different mages of Crocus. Her words became background noise as he focused on how he felt. Did he really want to marry- oh what kind of question was that? He’d spend forever with her and that was the problem. Could he really ask her to do that for him? Of course he couldn’t, it would ruin her life. She’d lose so much and gain so little. She should have everything she wanted, even if that didn’t include him. Besides, asking such a thing after two dates was a bit desperate even for him. Well if you count all those days together- Nope, he wasn’t going there, he wasn’t going to imagine Lucy in a dress, walking down the aisle, how she’d feel when they kissed…looking so beautiful…He groaned as his head hit the table, he was a goner. The idea was embedded in his brain and he was going to have to fight to not just indulge in it. To buy a ring, to ask her to marry him, to hold her. A small whine escaped his lips.

“…Loke, I don’t think my landlord is that bad”

Just kill him now.

 

She happily accepted his offer to walk her home, though he was quieter than usual on the trip back. She didn’t mind holding a conversation but he usually responded to her in some way. It was strange but at the time she had paid little mind to it. But it had been a week since and Loke hadn’t shown up once, not even to gloat about how great the date was. Something was definitely bothering him and it all lead back to that night. Had she said something weird? Insulted him maybe? She couldn’t think of anything but he had started to react negatively near the end of the date. He had seemed twitchy and agitated, wanting to be with her yet also not. He was being really confusing. She was almost tempted to forcefully summon him, but that would probably upset him even more. She let out a groan of frustration as she flopped onto her bed. To think, with the romantic atmosphere, she had been entertaining the idea he was going to propose. She almost had a heart attack when he had started to compliment the restaurant. She had almost blurted out a yes before truly listening to his words. The idea was stupid, they were newly dating, marriage was a long ways off…Actually, thinking about it, could humans and spirits marry? She honestly didn’t mind if they couldn’t, she knew he would stay loyal to her regardless… but she couldn’t deny the fact she wanted to. She wanted the ceremony, to have everyone together, to have it legally written that her and Loke were bound together. Well, there was an easy way to find out she supposed,  actually working toward solving a problem always made her feel better anyway. She stood up, pulling a silver key from her belt and called on her magic. A familiar force swirled around, always succeeding in making her feel safer.

“I open the gate of the southern cross, Crux!”

In a flash of gold, her spirit appeared, floating in the air in a sitting position.

“How can I help you Lucy?”

She quickly explained what had happened between her and Loke and how it had caused her to wonder if spirits and humans could actually be together.

“Hmm, give me a moment”

His eyes closed shut, focusing on going through his memories. She waiting as patiently as she could, fidgeting slightly with with her skirt.

“Ah!”

His loud yell would have startled anyone else, but Lucy was used to it, and too eager for answers to care anyway.

“Oh! You have an answer”

The old cross nodded slightly.

“Due to the personal nature of it I can’t explain the intricacies, but there has been one case of a spirit and human marrying”

Joy sprung up in her heart, relief sweeping through her. At least her and Loke wouldn’t be breaking any celestial laws, she definitely didn’t want to get him in trouble. Though she had a feeling he would for her. Still, such a small number of cases…

“That’s great, thank you. Still…only one pair? Considering how long you all have lived and the countless number of people you have been in service to, that’s quite the small number”

“It is probably due to the consequences involved for the human”

What? Consequences? She felt a small shudder down her back, is this why Loke had been avoiding her? Surely not.

“Can you explain what you mean?”

“As it is common knowledge given to any human who wishes to marry a spirit, yes I can. When a human marries a spirit, they are bound together by the Celestial Spirit King himself.”

The Celestial Spirit King?! Would he come to the human world for that? Well he has appeared twice already for her, so he would probably do it a third time. Though maybe it would be possible to get married in both worlds?  She wanted everyone to be able to join in. As she mused over, Crux continued.

“In honour of this bond, and so that it is never broken, any human who truly loves a spirit and is loved deeply back, will be granted immortality. Because they will share their spirits immortality, they will be able to live in the spirit world forever with their love”

She froze, immortal? Her? It struck her like a blow, could she go through with that? Her mind buzzed with arguments for and against it. Share his life? What would that do for him?”

“Would that weaken the spirit?”

“Perhaps a little, I am uncertain about how much of the spirit’s power, if any, is used in the magic. However because their lives are now linked, it is believed that if the spirit somehow dies, the human will die shortly after, if not immediately. Of course that is just speculation and I’m not sure if you should take heed in it”

It was a little morbid and she shocked herself for thinking it, but if she did share his life, she would rather die when he did. There was no point to living forever if eternity was without him.

“Thank you for telling me that anyway Crux, it’s something to think about. I guess that’s also why many have refused a spirits proposal?”

“As you correctly guessed, immortality, even temporary, can weigh heavy on the minds of humans and has scared many off”

“…But how? How is that possible?”

“Love powers all of our magic. I believe you yourself once theorised The One magic is love. Is it really such a surprise that in the face of a strong, true love, that something like this could happen?”

She thought it over and was startled to find it made sense to her. The spirit world ran on love, it was that love that allowed her spirits to summon themselves…and for Aquarius to gift her powers. In the presence of the love of her friends and the love of Loke, that would probably be enough magic to work miracles. It was awe inspiring and she felt grateful she could be a part of it all. Her magic really suited her, considering it allowed her to make such powerful bonds. Crux had slipped off to sleep so she closed his gate, needing to be alone so she could work out where to go from here. It was a lot to take in, she had a long night ahead of her.

 

She could see why Loke had held all this back, she barely got any sleep that night. She tossed and turned thinking all about her potential immortality. On the one hand this would change her life forever.She would outlive all her friends, their children if they had any. She would outlive the guild even. She would have to suffer through so much loss and heartbreak, she would never see any of them again. But she would have the one she loved right there by her side. He would help her through it all, support and love her no matter what. She would have a new home in the stars and this way she would never lose her spirit family. She would lose some sense of who she was, she wouldn’t really be Lucy Heartfilia anymore, but weren’t the rewards worth that? Also she was kinda worried people might think she was acting too quickly, that she was being impulsive. She was worried that people would put regrets on her shoulders but really was what a couple of months in comparison to forever? They could spend years together before they married and it would still be an insignificant time compared to the eternity after. She was also wary of the fact she was currently very mortal, if she worried about this for too long something could happen to her. She would do her best to not let anything happen, but her time in Fairytail has her used to getting into life or death situations. Hey, she could die walking down the street tomorrow and he would never know that she had honestly thought about marrying him. She sat up, suddenly made determined by that morbid thought. She needed to give him an answer, she was Lucy Heartfilia for crying out loud. She had worked hard for every little thing she had and she wasn’t going to back down now. He would get a response to a question he didn’t even really ask. She finally managed to get some sleep, satisfied with the conclusion she had come to.

 

She gave herself a day to prepare, to get everything she needed together. Also to give herself some time to prepare mentally, this was a big decision one way or the other. But she was now ready, she hoped he was. It felt stuffy and cramped in her room, she needed space to say what she wanted. So after a long day of work that seemed to stretch out, she don’t think she wrote anything of value, she headed to one of Crocus’s famous flower gardens. Taking in a deep breath to steady herself she pulled out his key.

“I open the gate of the lion, Loke!”

There was a pause where nothing happened, she silently panicked that he wasn’t going to show, when he appeared in a gold flourish, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Sorry princess, you caught me off guard. I was…thinking about something” And now she had some understanding of what that was. He was anxious, hopping from foot to foot. “ So what is it you needed me for?”

“What, can’t I spend time with my boyfriend?”

“Yes!! Yes you can, of course you can, this is quite the lovely spot you’ve picked, so very romantic”

He was blushing, no longer the smooth lion she knew he could be. Was he really so nervous that she would be driven away? By a declaration of his devotion? Then again if he had seen who knows how many other spirits propose and fail, she couldn’t really blame him. She would just have to do it herself. What she wanted was right in front of her and she was about to take it.

“Loke, I wanted to ask you something, something very important, is that ok?”

She finally got eye contact with him, she could feel him sizing her up, trying to figure out what was going on.

“I’m sorry for not being by your side lately if that’s the problem. I don’t want to leave you…” He started muttering something she couldn’t quite catch, before speaking up again. “ I just needed time to…sort my own personal issues out”

“That’s not what I was going to say Loke, but I do accept your apology, even if you really didn’t need to. We don’t have to be together every second of every day if you don’t want to be” He frowned, looking ready to argue for them being together more and she smiled as she raised her hand. He was too cute sometimes. “No, it’s something much more important than that, so once more, is it ok if I ask you?”

He tilted his head, curious and confused, before nodding a little.

“Sure Lucy, you can ask me anything”

Her smile turned soft as she walked over to him, taking his right hand in her own. She heard a soft gasp as she got down on one knee, so she tightened her grip, he wasn’t leaving until he gave her an answer. She fumbled with her free hand to pull out a small box, open it up and present it to him. It had a simple ring inside, she couldn’t afford much else sadly. It was a gold band, their names inscribed on the inside. Yet he looked like he had stopped breathing, wide eyes darting from her to the ring.

“Loke, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

He was startled into answering, tripping over his words before trying again, before finally giving up. He looked torn, unable to give her an answer. She knew she probably looked like she was forcing herself to be happy at his response, but she had to be brave for him.

“Loke, it’s ok to say no if you don’t want this. I was probably rushing things anyway”

She moved to get up but was surprised when he fell to his knees in front of her, holding her close and forcing her to lower herself to being on both knees.

“No Lucy I…I would, anyday, if you had asked me that day you told me you loved me I would have said yes. If it wasn’t for the fact that…that you would…oh how do I explain it?”

He was panicking, his breath quickening as no doubt countless scenarios were going through his mind, all of them ending with her taking back her proposal. Well not today she wasn’t.

“Loke, I know. I know i’ll share your immortality, your lifespan. Please understand when I say, I want that. I want to live with you, forever.”

“F-forever? Are you sure Lucy? If we do get married, there will be no going back afterwards, you can’t undo never ending life, even if you leave me.”

The thought of leaving him, of him looking as sad as he did in that moment, tore into her. She focused on that pain, wanted to remember it, so she would never hurt him.

“I won’t ever leave you Loke, unless you wanted me to”

A watery smile took over his face, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.

“Well Lucy, looks like you’re stuck with me for all eternity”

“Then let’s hope I can live with your endless flirting, that has a higher risk of driving me crazy then immortality does”

She wanted to lighten the mood, she didn’t expect his loud, relieved laughter. He leaned back so she could put the ring on his finger, before scooping her up in his arms the best he could.

“Lucy Heartfilia it would be the greatest honour I could ever receive to marry you. You’ve made me the happiest spirit in existence”

And so there the two of them were, holding each other tightly under the stars. Four short months ago Lucy had felt like she lost her whole world. At that moment, with the moonlight gleaming off Loke’s ring finger, she felt she had just regained it.


	2. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Loke finally tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, writing a wedding is hard. I have never done this before and I have no idea if I've done this right, so i'm sorry if this is a mess. Also what is writing vows?

They waited a few months, just so they could learn more about each other and spend as much time as possible together as fiances. Loke was nervous she would change her mind the more she found out about him, but she rolled her eyes and sorted him out. He was stuck with her now, nothing would change that. He had bought her a matching ring, making his own proposal shortly after her own, to her great amusement. She wore her ring proudly though, showing it off to her co-workers and gushing about her soon to be marriage. Loke had taken to wearing her ring around his neck, saying the wedding ring would soon join it. When she had asked why he had responded.

“So I can keep it close to my heart and remember our wedding, our vows, our love. Like this, a part of you will always be close to me.”

She had flustered, completely embarrassed by his blunt honesty, but really appreciated the sentiment. She had treated him to a day together for that.

Actually planning the wedding itself had taken a while. They had asked the Celestial Spirit King to marry them, he had happily agreed to give his blessing when they were ready. Thankful to have his blessing she was able to focus on other things, like her dress.

After a very quick discussion, they came to the conclusion to have the wedding in the Celestial spirit world. Not only would it be easier for the Celestial Spirit King to wed them but she was aware of the fact it would be much easier on Loke too. This also meant that her spirits had the joy of working out accomodations for the wedding, she felt a little guilty about putting such important work on them, but she was also relieved that stress wasn’t on her mind. Thinking of all of them had also led her to this choice, being able to have all her spirits there was too good to pass up, she was really looking forward to seeing Aquarius again. Scorpio had told her that she had readily accepted her invitation, before trying not to seem too eager, much to both of their amusement.

However this did leave her with a small problem, if she wanted to stay in the Celestial spirit world for the whole day as the ceremony required, then she couldn’t use a conventional wedding dress. She had to wear spirit clothing so she wouldn’t lose her life force, which meant all normal means of acquiring a dress were out. She couldn’t talk this over with Loke, she wanted to surprise him on the day and, while she appreciated his advice, she wasn’t sure Capricorn was a good choice to discuss this with either. In the end, she was surprised by a visit from Aries, who had borrowed Loke’s gate to see her. Aries had given her a great idea, though she had apologised about how unusual it was. But hey, she was a Fairytail mage, what did the word normal mean anyway? She had thanked Aries for the help, even given the startled sheep spirit a hug.

So with clothes, location and guests all finally set, Lucy felt confident about the event itself, even if a part of her was jittering with nerves. What was she, some high school girl? She hoped that whatever butterflies were flying around her stomach would leave by her wedding day.

 

Boy had she been wrong, here she was on her wedding day, about to go into the spirit world and she felt like she was going to throw up. She didn’t regret this choice, but she had become such a bundle of nerves, all her excitement, worry, apprehension and a concoction of all different emotions all trying to burst out at once. The weeks worth of anticipation hadn’t helped, neither had not seeing Loke throughout all that time, how was she supposed to do anything productive like this? But her spirits had taken it upon themselves to make this day perfect, despite her telling them they didn’t have to, so she had been forced to wait until they were done. But finally Virgo had arrived just an hour earlier to say they were finished and that she would be picking her up soon. She had raced to get herself looking ready for the wedding, giving herself a light brush of makeup and putting small silver stud earrings in her ears. She quickly called Cancer who happily made her hair shine, replacing her normal hair clip with a small white rose, letting her long bangs frame her face.He seemed thankful he was able to do something for her today, she was just grateful he was on call and ready to help. The short notice didn’t allow for anything fancy or for any fretting over it, which she supposed was the plan. A little more forewarning would have been nice though.

She changed her face from a pout to a small smile as a bright glow informed her Virgo was about to arrive. The maid spirit curtsied in a long white dress that fell to the floor. She appreciated the effort Virgo was putting in for her, even if she still did have her maid hat on.

“We’re ready now for you Princess, are you?”

She gulped, steeling her nerves as she nodded.

“As ready as i’ll ever be, let’s go Virgo”

With another small courtesy, that familiar magic started to swirl around her. She allowed it to swarm around her, changing her into her dress of choice, before finally taking them away to another world.

 

It would always take her breath away, this world full of small floating planets, with stars so close she swore she could reach out and touch them. They had arrived in a lovely garden, filled with flowers both of this world and Earthland. Had they bought some over for the wedding? It was strange to see the likes of roses and Forget-me-nots among dark blue shimmering flora. She swore she could see the universe shimmering softly in their petals. Following the path led her to a grandiose church. Stained glass windows representing different constellations decorated the sides. As she walked up she noticed the pictures in the glass moving, the stars slowly changing patterns so each constellation could be represented in these windows. Virgo took her round to a side entrance, shooing her into a small room to wait. The moment the door closed she was hugged tightly by...herself? Gemini! She chuckled as she removed the boisterous spirit’s arms from around her.

“Gemini! It’s great to see you too!”

Gemini stubbornly held her hands before grinning brightly at her.

“I wanted to say congrats! I can’t wait to see how happy you’ll be when you’re finally together! Thank you for inviting me”

Gemini had always been so intuned with how she felt, so they could probably feel her nerves a mile away. Feelings of gratitude swelled up within her, happy with the attempts to relax her.

“You’d always be invited, you know that. But thank you for coming”

Their eyes brightened and she got the feeling she was about to receive a long ramble about something or other, but a loud cough interrupted them.

“While this is great or whatever, shouldn’t you get to your seat squirt?”

Aquarius! Unbridled joy and relief sprung up in her chest at seeing her oldest friend again. She had to reel it in otherwise she would have hugged the water bearer, considering the current glare on her face, that would have probably resulted in the death of a bride. A small poof beside her revealed Gemi and Mini. The pair of them were wearing little bowties and she almost cooed at how cute it was.

“Fine, we’re going!”

“Yeah party pooper”

The twins waved goodbye as they left, leaving her alone with Aquarius. She was over the moon that she had showed, yet looking at her, she seemed bashful about something.

“Are you ok?”

All she got in response was quiet mumbling.

“Excuse me?”

“I said if you want i’ll walk you down the aisle!”

“W-what?”

“Scorpy said it would be a good idea, since apparently it’s a human tradition that someone walks you to your future spouse or whatever. This is a one time offer though alright?! Don’t expect me to do anything like this for you again!”

“You...You’d walk me down the aisle?”

Aquarius turned her head away, pouting and glaring at the wall but all she could do was smile. As a young girl she had always thought her father would be the one to proudly walk her down. But considering how her life had turned out, she wanted this so much more. She couldn’t stop herself this time, she jumped on Aquarius, hugging her neck. She hoped her tears didn’t bother Aquarius too much.

“Thank you so much! Oh I’d love you to!”

“Geez brat, I didn’t realise it was this big of a deal”

There was a lot of grumbling in her ear, but in this room where no one could see them, she felt Aquarius gently hold her back.   

 

The music started up in the main hall, she could hear it’s beautiful melody through the large wooden doors.She could tell Lyra was behind it, her music was so lovely to listen to,she could just listen to it forever. That is, until Aquarius pinched her side.

“Wake up daydreamer, we’re going. If you make me look the fool in front of everyone you’ll be in trouble”

“Right, sorry”

There was a huff, but she felt she was forgiven. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she pushed open the doors and walked in. The room was magnificently decorated with bright banners hanging between marble pillars. The room was large,it needed to be to hold all the spirits inside, many of which weren’t hers. It was held up by multiple pillars in a line. In the corner of the room,Lyra led a few other silver spirits in playing ‘Here comes the Bride’. She was surprised to see little Plue doing his best with a small triangle. He had probably wanted to do something, cute little guy. The windows were much clearer in here,light coming in through them and spreading their colour on the floor. A long red carpet led down to the altar.She finally spotted her soon to be husband, standing at the altar, wearing a very familiar white suit and tie. That cheeky spirit. Well he had said back then they should be married. If only he had known how right he was. She shot him a small smile, receiving a blinding grin in return, wondering if he was feeling as blissful as she was.

 

He hadn’t been faring well before she walked in, he was pretty sure Capricorn would have stomped on his toes had he kept rocking back and forth. He had been an obvious choice for a best man, he was just glad the goat spirit was able to put up with him. But the moment she walked in all his wound up energy just poured out of him. Finally getting to see her in...Was that his dress?! His heart soared and he felt a deep rumble in his chest as he looked at her appreciatively, the Leo star dress making her look amazing, stunning, every word in the dictionary synonymous with gorgeous. He watched as Aquarius walked her down the aisle, blinding everyone with her sheer beauty and grace. This really was happening, he wasn’t dreaming, he had to bite his lip to not call out to her in his joy. He was pretty sure he was jittery as she walked up to him, finally standing beside him. He held her hand, squeezing it gently as they both looked to the Celestial Spirit King, who raised his hand to call for the music to stop. He then looked down at the pair as he spoke.

“Old friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of our very own Leo and Lucy. I would like to remind you both that this is a life changing ceremony, if you have any trepidations please speak now, for there will be no turning back after it is done. You will both devote yourselves to each other. While there is separation, there is no such thing as a true divorce in the Spirit world. Your souls will forever be connected as you share in one eternal lifespan.”

He caught Lucy’s eye, seeing nothing but determination in her eyes. After a moment she gave him a small nod, realising he wanted a physical cue. A warm smile overtook him as he looked back to the King.

“I understand that I’m going to share a part of my power and being with Lucy but no sacrifice could stop me wanting to be with her”

“I understand that I am going to lose my mortal life, but I am going to gain so much more, so I too wish to continue”

He hoped she didn’t notice his blush, she was just so loving and her kind words always got to him.

“Then we shall continue. I believe that both parties have written their own vows, if you would recite them now”

They turned to face each other, finally allowing him to hold both her hands in his. He really needed the comfort that brought him. He looked straight into her eyes, taking courage in the love he saw in them, as he finally spoke the words he had wanted to the whole day.

“Lucy, I say these words to you now as your spirit, your friend and your husband, all three are important roles to me. As your spirit, because I shall now always be your spirit, I promise to continue protecting you. I shall keep you safe from harm and any that do harm you shall face my wrath. As your friend I will continue to support you and care for you. Whenever you are down on yourself I will be there to help lift you, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, please call on me, for I shall be there. As your husband I vow to to love you with every fibre of my being. That love will drive me to protect and support you. Our love will make me stronger, though I promise to grow on my own too. I know you are already, but I want to always be a man you can be proud of calling your husband. My love for you will be there to warm you on the coldest night...and to make them more fun too of course.”

There was a resounding groan at his smirk but he didn't mind. He felt he had maybe been getting a little too serious there, if Lucy’s ever darkening face was anything to go by. He smiled gently at her, taking a small breath before finishing up.

“And finally I vow to spend my life by your side. I promise to you to never stray, my eyes will only ever be on you. I will only ever do what's best for you, what's best for us. I know I’m going to adore being your husband, and I want you with me forever as my wife, my one true love”

Her eyes shone with glistening tears and he probably wasn’t much better, his heart thrummed in a steady rhythm, only for her. He would spend forever proving that.

 

Her heart was like a pair of drums constantly hammering in her chest. How was he able to completely undo her with simple words? It was more than that, it was the raw emotion laid beneath his words, the passion and care he was showing to her. It took a few seconds before she was able to stabilize herself enough to start her own vows.

“I had a feeling you would think of only me in your vows. So Loke, my first vow to you is to make sure you look after yourself too. You always think of others before your own emotions, you’re too willing to allow me to lean on you while you’re exhausted. I vow to be there for you, to be your strength as you have been mine. So you may draw from me, as I have drawn from you. I vow to give you all the love and care you deserve, even if I have to put up with your terrible attempts to flirt with me”

A small snort escaped him, she wasn’t going to let that previous comment slide.

“I vow to grow stronger, for me and for you, I want to keep both of our futures safe and secure. I’ve never seen myself as your master, so I want to be your equal. In some ways I am, but I have areas to improve in before I can always support you. I will stay with you through any future hardships and pain we may face and nothing could make me desert you...So don’t you ever tell me to leave you alone again, because I won’t. I’m stubborn when I want something. I want to be with you and all my spirit friends forever, I want to share my life with you all and my love with you Loke. I vow to keep everyone here safe, to keep you safe, and to shower you with my love every chance I get. I vow to be the best wife and friend I can be, I know there will be times when things don’t go perfectly and we will fight...but we will get through it all together. Just you and me, this I vow”

She had lost it a little at the end there, but she needed him to understand her love and determination, she would work at this relationship and she knew he would too. They could fall and get back up together. Love was forever a growing experience and they would have plenty of highs and lows, but together, with effort, they would make this work.

 

Well, gosh if he thought he was gone before, then it was nothing to how complete and in love he felt right at that moment. His love pumped through his veins and he wanted nothing more then to hold her. Sagittarius promptly appeared at their side, holding a cushion that held two rings. The rings were a shining gold, their names inscribed together on both rings. Lucy had demanded nothing fancy, so the one for him was a simple band. But the one for her did have a small gem at the top, made from stardust by the King himself. Just a little something from all of them really.  He gently held her hand, placing the ring on her finger and pointedly ignoring her raised eyebrow. He then held out his hand for her, allowing her to take the small ring and place it on his own ring finger. They held each other's hands, enjoying the feel of the ring on their lover. Staring warmly at each other, both of them currently fighting reddening cheeks and growing grins, but also trying to express all their love through their eyes alone. They were interrupted by the Spirit King, who looked entirely too bemused by their plight.

“Such lovely vows. Now if any so wish to object to this ceremony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

There was silence in the large hall for a beat before a large grin appeared on the face of the king. He himself let out a relieved sigh, he couldn’t really blame anyone if they had wanted to argue his right to marry her, a sinner shouldn’t marry an angel. But here they were.

“And so, with the power vested in me by the stars, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss”

Exuberant, he pulled her close,unable to contain the emotions surging up inside him, he looked at Lucy with such reverence, as if she herself had been the one to put the stars in the sky.

“I love you Lucy”

“I love you too my silly lion, now kiss me”

He didn’t need telling twice, eagerly closing the distance between them to capture his lips in her own. As they came together, something shifted in the air, magic swarmed and swirled around them, giving the couple a golden glow. Some of the guests had to blink and look again, as it almost seemed for a second that two became one, pressed together by the stars.

But all that was nothing compared to what he was experiencing. His whole being was being poured into her, every memory, every feeling, magically given to her alongside his power. Sharing his life while permanently extending hers. In return he felt her give up all of herself back, her friends, her memories, her mortality. A warm feeling of pride and self worth flowed within him, she truly must trust and love him. He felt wrapped up in and around her, unable to explain the urge to be closer than what was possible, to touch souls not just bodies. It consumed him, and he absently noted his arms pulling her completely against him, desperately getting as close as they could.

She was faring no better, there was a flash in her mind, an image of stars, his stars, his constellation, before everything hit her. It was almost overwhelming, all the different thoughts and images swarming her mind, but she had trained for this. She had spent so long researching and talking to Crux, so she had expected something like this. For a mortal to join the stars, a lot of magic surely had to come into play. But what she found while connected to him in the purest sense, still shocked her. She had to focus on what was important, lest she get trapped in his memories, in the past, forever. So, drifting in what felt like a universe, she focused on its centre, on his heart. Pulled in by his love, his loyalty, his desire for her and only her, she almost wanted to stay. She felt safe in his being, not surprising considering how strongly his need to protect her actually was, but she suddenly felt like she was drowning. The need for air became apparent, though she mourned the loss of how close their souls were in that moment, she had to pull back, finally parting them. The glow died down, what had felt like an eternity finally fully understanding the other, was mere moments for everyone else. Startled out of their reverie they looked around, before locking on to each other. It took a moment, before a small smile creeped onto his face, she couldn’t help but join him.

“Not bad eh? For a first kiss between husband and wife, I’d say I nailed it”

He deserved the glare he got, even as he laughed boisterously, purely happy for the first time in a long time.

 

 

As he chatted with his Celestial brethren in the after party a thought suddenly struck him. Bemused, he at once had to tell Lucy.

“Gray’s going to be so mad. First I ditched him in the S rank test, then he’s not my best man at my wedding”

She had snorted, amused by the idea of Gray chasing Loke around the guild.

“Well then, when everything's returned to normal and Fairytail is back, let’s get married again”

“Really?”

“Yeah I like that idea, besides your right. Levy’s going to kill me. We need to invite them to something, even if it’s just us signing a marriage certificate.”

“Uh no, I think you mean another ceremony”

They argued about it for quite the while but Loke eventually won out. While their second wedding after the battle with Zeref was indeed spectacular, they would both always hold a soft spot for their ceremony in the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after, awww. But thank you for reading this, it was a lovely prompt to write for.

**Author's Note:**

> I do agree that Lucy would propose, Loke's the type to overthink if he's not careful.


End file.
